Into The Mists
by Nestrik
Summary: Professor Trelawney sees the future of everyone at Hogwarts....Rated PG-13 because people die. Dedicated to Xela Lupe-- Xela, this is so your style.
1. Visions

Chapter One  
  
Visions  
  
Professor Sybil Trelawney stood in front of her last class of the day, a group of seventh years who were busy gazing into crystal balls. The room smelled heavily of perfume and of fire. Professor Trelawney had an ongoing fire in her already humid room.  
  
A chorus of giggles suddenly erupted from one of the girls' tables. A pretty blonde covered her mouth to stop laughter from pouring out, while her friends said to her, "You're going to go out with a fifth year in two months? We're keeping both eyes on you. A FIFTH year," the girl repeated to the amusement of many of the blonde's friends.  
  
Sybil shook her head sadly. She had TRIED, tried so hard to give her students the serious that was needed in the studies of Divination. Tried so hard, she stayed up half the night wondering what went wrong. What was the matter with her that everyone took Divination as a joke?  
  
She sighed and looked about the room. A student named William was staring intently into his crystal ball. His friends gathered around him. Suddenly William said in a soft, serious voice, "I see alive people."  
  
His friends burst out laughing.  
  
Sybil put her head in her hands. In a few minutes it will be over, she thought. Just a few more minutes, Sybil. Just a few...  
  
The bell rang, cutting into Sybil's subconscious. The students trampled over one another to get out of the stuffy room. Sybil sighed. What was wrong with the way she was teaching?  
  
She passed behind a curtain, and emerged in her bedroom. She walked up to her dresser and twisted one of the knobs.  
  
A ladder descended in the middle of Sybil's room. She climbed up it, and emerged in a small circular room. It had a thick rug and a dim light. The windows were covered with blood red curtains. It was Sybil's own personal tower. In the middle of the room was a table. On the table sat a crystal ball the size of her head.  
  
She sat on the rug, put her hands on the crystal ball, and closed her eyes.  
  
Five minutes past. Then Sybil's large eyes snapped open, and the mist in the ball vanished, and Sybil saw a person playing Quittich. Then the broomsticks and stadiums faded, and a dark alley was in its place. A dark cloaked figure stood in the middle. Sybil saw his face for just a moment.  
  
Then a shadow seemed to emerge from the ground. Pointing its wand, it said in a high, but menacing, voice-  
  
"Avada Kedavra!  
  
There was a flash of green light, and then the cloaked figure lay on the hard stone.  
  
Sybil knew who it was. It was Harry Potter, and he had become an Auror, and he had died at the hands of Voldemort.  
  
Disclaimer- Everyone belongs to J.K. Rowling except William  
  
A/N- Chapter 2 coming soon!!! 


	2. Vertigo

Chapter Two  
  
Vertigo  
  
The images of the young wizard faded as quickly as they had come. Sybil leaned against the wall. Never had the globe shown her something so terrifying as a death of one of her own students. But Harry Potter.... He would be the perfect Quiddich player, and the perfect Auror. It looked like he had chosen both jobs, like Ludo Bagman had played for the Wasps and then worked in the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Once Sybil had gained her breath, she leaned forward and laid her forehead against the cool wood of the table. When she raised her head, there were more images.  
  
This time it was of a woman, her nose buried in books. Her hair was puffy, and she wore glasses. It was obvious that she worked for the Ministry of Magic- in fact; she was the Minister of Magic herself.  
  
Then a man with dark hair walked into the view of the globe. He rested his hand on the woman's back and whispered in her ear. Sybil could just catch the faintest hint of a Bulgarian accent.  
  
Victor Krum and Hermione Granger. It looked like they had married. Sybil smiled at this romantic touch to her vision. Sybil was a hopeless romantic at heart. The couple put a warm touch on the colder visions of the day.  
  
Then the image faded, and a person wearing a deep black cloak stood in an alleyway. The body of Harry Potter lay behind him. The figure was not the same one that had killed Harry, but Sybil knew that they were closely related, somehow. Then Sybil saw Hermione and Victor walking down the road. She saw the figure raise a wand.  
  
"No!" Sybil cried out before it even happened.  
  
There was a flash of green light, and Hermione Granger was dead in the arms of her husband, who was too shocked for words. Soundless tears ran down his face. Then his head jerked up, and he saw the figure. Victor stood up and walked towards the person in black. Then the vision faded, and Sybil saw the next figures in the mists of the globe.  
  
Sybil looked into the globe, and felt herself falling, falling, and falling. She was overwhelmed by vertigo, but yet she knew that she was not falling, but it felt like she was falling, falling, falling...  
  
Sybil opened her eyes to see a red headed man staring at a patient on the cot. The man was a doctor. The patient stirred, and then spoke- in an American accent.  
  
"Hello, doctor. When can I leave the hospital?"  
  
"In just a few weeks," the doctor said with a trace of a British accent. As he turned, the nametag on his white coat caught the light, and somehow Sybil could read it.  
  
Ronald Weasly, M.D.  
  
Disclaimer- anyone familiar belongs to J.K. Rowling 


	3. Death Eaters

Chapter Three  
  
Death Eaters  
  
The vision of the doctor quickly faded, and the globe was filled with mist once again. Sybil stood up, shaking. She needed fresh air. For the first time Sybil Trelawney felt suffocated by the perfume that filled her room.  
  
Sybil made to climb back down the ladder, but as soon as her foot touched the first rung the mist in the globe turned black, and began to swirl about quickly. Drawn by the chance of seeing more images Sybil climbed back into the room and once again sat before the globe.  
  
This time, Sybil did not see people at first. She was looking at a cemetery. A weeping willow's branches waved solemnly in the breeze.  
  
Then Sybil saw shapes moving towards the willow. Dark, cloaked figures, figures that Sybil saw in her memory, figures that sent the Dark Mark into the sky.  
  
Death Eaters.  
  
As the people moved closer to the tree Sybil could see more clearly. Two figures reminded her of huge trolls. Then a woman came along, escorted by a man.  
  
"Come, Pansy, dear. We don't want to be late."  
  
"But Draco, it's cold, and I hate these cloaks."  
  
"These cloaks are symbols of what we are. We are-"  
  
"The Death Eaters," Pansy grumbled. He had given that speech many times, and Pansy had it memorized.  
  
"It seems that Master has not yet arrived. Crabbe! Goyle! Escort Pansy to a comfortable location where she can rest while we wait for Voldemorte."  
  
"He is here," a high, almost whispering voice said. A figure stepped out from behind a tombstone. On the tombstone was written:  
  
HARRY POTTER  
  
AUROR  
  
"Yes," the figure said. "I have killed him." 


	4. Questions

Chapter Four  
  
Questions  
  
Sybil ran from the room, practically falling into her bedroom. Dashing into the classroom, she pointed her wand at a curtain and shouted, "ALOHOMORA!"  
  
A door opened behind the curtain and Sybil dashed through a long corridor. Ending up in the Great Hall, she dashed through corridors and found herself staring at a large stone gargoyle.  
  
"Cockroach Cluster!" she shouted.  
  
The door opened and Sybil dashed up the moving stairs. Practically falling, once again, through the door of Dumbledore's office, she entered the room and immediately tripped on the rug, landing facedown.  
  
"Well, what's the hurry, Sybil? Usually you tend to float into the room."  
  
Sybil managed to get herself off the floor and into a chair, where she poured out all the disturbing visions the globe had shown her.  
  
When she had finished, Dumbledore looked highly concerned. It wasn't every day that Professor Trelawney burst through a door claiming that she had seen the fates of several Hogwarts children.  
  
"What shall I do, Albus?" Sybil asked. She put her head in her hands. "Whatever shall I do?"  
  
"This is a highly serious problem- yet what happens in the future, can that be changed, Sybil?"  
  
"Sometimes," she said through her tears.  
  
"Do you know HOW to change the situation at hand?"  
  
Sybil's head shot up. "Not yet," she said, and ran back up to her room to see if the globe could show her the turning point in the student's future.  
  
Disclaimer- Everyone belongs to J.K. Rowling 


	5. Into The Mists

Chapter Five  
  
Into the Mists  
  
Sybil gazed into the globe. She had to find out where the future had went wrong. She had to save Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's lives, as well as Draco Malfoy's future as a Death Eater.  
  
The mist in the globe began to swirl around fast. Sybil put her hands on it.  
  
Globe, she thought, show me the way.  
  
The spinning mist slowed and showed Sybil a party, the End of the Year feast. Harry sat at his usual table, and Draco sat as his. What could have gone wrong?  
  
Sybil looked hard, and she saw the Harry was holding something. A Dungbomb.  
  
Watching carefully, Sybil saw Harry levitate the bob in the air. He floated it over Malfoy's head, and then let it drop.  
  
There was a great explosion at the Slytherin table. When the smoke cleared, Malfoy's usually white-blonde hair had turned brown with the dust. Everyone at the three other tables laughed as the smell of the Dungbomb permeated the room. Even Albus Dumbledore had the slightest hint of a smile around his eyes.  
  
Malfoy looked over at Harry Potter, who was shaking with uncontrollable laughter.  
  
This must have made Malfoy hate Spongebob more than ever, Sybil thought. He swore revenge on Harry then. That added up with all of Malfoy's other hates must have driven him mad. He had taken it out by killing both Harry and his `Mudblood' friend, Hermione Granger.  
  
But what about Ron Weasly? Sybil thought. She looked at the scene again. Ron Weasly was not there. Then the scene faded, and showed the infirmary. Ron was helping Madame Pomfrey bandage Cho Chang, who had fallen off her broomstick during Quittich practice.  
  
So that was how Ron became a doctor, Sybil thought.  
  
Then the mists faded once more. It didn't show Sybil anything more.  
  
It was midnight by then. Sybil simply dropped to sleep on the floor next to the crystal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Sybil woke to sounds outside her classroom. Still drowsy, she didn't realize what day it was until she looked at the calendar.  
  
The last day of school.  
  
Wide-awake now, Sybil looked at the time. Five o'clock. Time for the---  
  
END OF THE YEAR FEAST!!!!! Sybil screamed in her mind. She hurried downstairs to the Great Hall, and spotted Harry walking in the door. She tried to hurry after him, but was lost in the crush of students. By the time Sybil squeezed through the door, Dumbledore was making his speech, and Harry was playing with an object in his hands.  
  
THE BOMB, thought Sybil.  
  
Harry levitated it in the air. Desperate, Sybil fumbled for her wand. It was caught in her shawl.  
  
Ripping off her shawl she wrapped it around the wood of her wand. Pointing it at the bomb, she shouted the first spell that came to her head.  
  
"Accio!" she shouted.  
  
The bomb zoomed towards her, and a second after it met her it exploded.  
  
When the dust settled, Sybil was laughing hysterically. It was the first time anyone at Hogwarts had really ever seen her laugh.  
  
Malfoy was laughing. Harry looked horrified. Sybil winked at Harry, then once more collapsed into laughter.  
  
"Well," said Dumbledore. "What an end to the year, students!"  
  
Disclaimer- everyone belongs to J.K. Rowling, as usual. 


	6. Foreseeing

Chapter Six  
  
Foreseeing  
  
The year was over. The children boarded the Hogwarts Express. Harry's Dungbomb plan had not worked. Sybil had a clear conscience, and was able to retire to her rooms in relative peace, telling the teachers that she was going to consult `the Eye.'  
  
Sybil took the shortcut and entered the class. Crystal balls were still set up on the tables. Sybil swept them off the table and onto a shelf with a sweep of her wand.  
  
She then climbed into the room with the crystal globe. Sitting before it once more, she knew that she wouldn't see any more unpleasant visions of her students.  
  
The mists stirred, then cleared. Sybil looked inside, and saw an old woman wrapped in many shawls lying upon a bed. Her eyes were opened, and her lips were moving, but hardly any sound came out. Then Sybil caught a phrase.  
  
And the night will open to the moon, and there will be a flash of lightning and a roll of thunder, and he who must not be named shall recede into the shadows, and lay there, forever.  
  
Sybil caught her breath as she recognized the woman on the bed. It was she.  
  
Disclaimer- everyone belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N- how was THAT ending? 


End file.
